The present invention relates to a semiconductor integrated circuit, a communication module, and a smart meter, and to, for example, a semiconductor integrated circuit, a communication module, and a smart meter which include an ESD protection circuit.
In recent years, a wireless communication apparatus capable of transmitting and receiving a high-frequency signal has been widely used. In such a radio communication apparatus, an ESD protection circuit for protecting a circuit element from ESD (Electro Static Discharge) is provided. For example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2011-49235 discloses a semiconductor apparatus including an ESD protection circuit for protecting a circuit element from electrostatic discharge.